Universal Family
by Luna kitty Goddess
Summary: Harry has beaten Voldermort but is the only magical person left on earth. He gets sent to an AU where he has a younger sister and is gifted with a phoenix. Rated for later context.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry James Potter stood in the middle of a battle Field with a sword in one hand and wand in the other. He looked up into a perfectly clear and starry night sky. Bodes were scattered around him, both friend and foe, but no other person was standing, just him. Tears fell down his face as he screamed into the night. "I have done it, the prophesy is full filled! I have given everything that I am and lost everything I love! What do I do now? TELL ME WHAT!" He collapsed to his knees as a sob was torn from his throat. Magic swirled around him as a sad but gentle voice answered. "You do nothing that you do not wish to do my son. You have sacrificed everything to ensure that the race of man do not die, and they will not. Although they will no longer have the gift of magic."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Harry snapped at the voice as he looked for the source of it. "We want nothing from you our child. We are magic and have deemed that you have done enough. We are the magic of the earth itself and have come to give you a gift and a choice. The choice is weather or not you wish to remain here or go to an alternate universe where you were born 6 years earlier. In this place you were kidnapped and killed at a young age and you body never recovered. You have a sister that is the girl who lived and has lead a similar life to your own. Rose will need help and the both of you need to be loved and will love each other very much. You both will have family this way and it may help prevent anything happening like what has happened here.

Harry was in thought for a while and then he smiled. He liked the thought of having a little sister. "I'm 20 years old that would make her 14 wouldn't it?" A soft laugh and a gentle touch. "Yes it would. Are you going our child?" Harry nodded "Yes I'm going. I wouldn't allow my sister to go through what I did in my fourth year. Take me there so I can be with Rose." "Of course, but first you mush receive your gift." Flames burst to life in front of him and when they were gone a white phoenix flew to land on his shoulder. "This is your gift Harry you may name her any thing you wish. Now when you are finally there you must go strait to Gringotts and ask for an Inheritance test. Then sighn papers to become your sisters legal guardian. Rose is living with your aunt in the same hose that you did. It will be the day of her 14th birthday so don't forget a present. Oh and before we forget your new birthday is May the 18th."

Suddenly magic began to swirl around Harry once more but this time Harry felt as though he was being ripped apart. A burst of light and a burst of darkness and Harry James Potter had disappeared from the face of this earth that he once stood on. Wizards and witches would live no more upon this plane of earth for magic itself would see to that.

Thanks for reading this story and please review. Bye bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harry opened his eye's to find himself in a park he did not recognize. Getting up he found himself in pain, but it was bearable. Looking around there was not a single person in sight but did find a trunk three or four paces away with a note attached to it. Picking up the note he read:

Harry

you could not have your old wand as it is as you know voldies brother wand.

Your new wand is Marble Oak thierteen inches with the core of the tail feather of your new white phoenix.

Your owl and newt results are in your trunk and you went to a magic day school for muggle born's.

All your things are in the trunk as well.

All our love Magic.

Harry smile picked up his new wand a watched the Sparks that burst free, he then shrunk his new trunk and appearated to the leaky cauldron. Tom the bar man watched as a new stranger walked through to the back to go into the ally. For the life of him the stranger looked very familiar but he could not place him, so he got his old book of photos out and began to look for the person he had just seen. Meanwhile Harry had entered the bank and requested a inheritance test from the goblins.

Harry was taken to a large office that looked to be made out of obsidian. Behind the desk was a goblin about twice the size of the biggest goblin he had ever seen. The goblin stood as he entered and scowled at him. "I am goldfarb the manager of the English branch of gringotts and the fifth son of the king of the goblin's. I am told that you wish to take an inheritance test, is this so?" Harry having had an alliance with the goblin's in the other world knew the customs of the goblin's, so it was a great surprise for the goblin in front of him when he put his fist to his shoulder across his hart, went to one knee and bared his neck to said goblin.

"I requested so yes. I believe that I may be the lost Potter heir and wish to know my family." Goldfarb was surprised to hear those words and walked over to a stone basin. "Come over hear and give me your hand. this will tell me all I need to know." Harry scrambled to his feet and walked over to the goblin. Goldfarb took out a knife and cut Harry's palm, then allowed three drops of blood to splash into a watery mixture in the basin. Goldfarb then took a piece of paper and placed it into the bowl. A minute later he took it out and walked over to his desk motioning for Harry to take a seat.

"It would seem that you are correct in your suspicions, and you are indeed the lost potter heir. You are also the heir of Griffindore and Merlin. your sister is the heir of the Evans family as well as Ravenclaw and Huffellpuff. Now down to business hear are your lordship ring's and as lord Potter you have legal right to guardianship of your sister. You may also read your parent's will." Harry smiled at the goblin and put the rings on his middle three fingers. "I would like to read my parent's will another day, if that would be acceptable." "Quite acceptable lord Potter." and with that Harry left to get some money out of his vault.

Hi, sorry this is a short chapter but I have that much to do. I will update as often as possible. Thanks for reading and thanks to nightwing27 and Pinellas62 for reveiwing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

When Harry had left the leaky Cauldren he then went to a car show room where he then looked for a expensive car. After about 15 minuets he found the car he was looking for, It was a McLaren F1. It was colored gold and caught his eye as soon as he had seen it. The doors went up insead of swinging out, it's top speed was 240 mph and reached 60 mph in 3.2 seconds. It would also cost him £970, 000.

The guy that came over to him almost faited when he said that he wanted the car right that minuet but was soon happily waving as Harry drove it out of the show room. Harry then stopped at a shop that all the high end people got their clothes from and bought himself a suite. He stopped at another shop when he saw a jewlery set. It was a pair of earings, a necklace and a braclet. The earings were a pair of fawns with a rubie each, while the neaclace was a chain with a stag. In between the stags antlers was another rubie but slightly larger. The braclet was a deer standing on a rock with a chain. The rock was an even bigger rubie but not too big.

After he had bought the set he got back in the car with a plan set firmly in his mind. Harry was still smirking when he pulled up next to a woman on privet drive. "Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could tell me where Nuber 4 Privet Drive is?" Harry faigned ignorance of his were abouts. The woman if Harry rembered right was his Aunt Petunia's friend, Yvonne. "Sure, it's just three doors down on the left hand side." "Thank you so much I thought I was lost for a moment there." Harry was just about to drive of when Yvonne asked him to wait. Harry turned of his engine and turned to look at her.

"What's wronge miss?" He asked her. Yvonne blushed slightly. "Nothings wronge! I just wanted to know why you were going to my friend Petunia's house that's all, we usually tell each other everything." Harry smilled at her thinking like hell dose my Aunt tell you evrything. "Well if my Aunt tells you everything I gusse it won't do any harm to tell you first would it." He said watching her reaction. It was quite amusing to see the suprised look on her face.

"As you probable know my Aunt is taking care of my younger sister with the help of a thousand pounds bing given to her a month from my parents trust fund. My parents were murdered when my sister was one and Ihad been kidnapped months before. Before the muderer had chance to kill Rose the police turned up and instead he made a lightning bolt cut on her head to mark her a his next victim and fled the house. You probably know this though. Anyway the reason my parents were targeted was becuse they were apart of a special police force team that was slowly taking this terrest's contacts into custody. My mum and dad could have just not worked their entier lives and they would have still been millionair's but they were not the typ of pepole to just sit around as I'm sure my Aunt has told you. What I'm here for is to retrev my sister and take her to our parents mannor to live with me as I legally got custody of her."

Yvonne's mouth was wide open by now, but she manged to finnaly ask "How do I know your telling the truth?" Harry smiled at this and laughed. "As it turns out when you are apart of the Unit my parents were with you have to have a blood test. I got into the very one they were in and they match our DNA. Do you know that its still wierd being called Lord Potter." Harry said this last bit offhandedly while making a face. "Any way its Rose's birthday today and I'm late as I have planed a shopping trip for her. So if you would be so kind as to excuse me."

With that said Harry drove a little further up the street and parked infront of number four. Getting out of the car Harry made sure that it was locked and went to knock on the door of his Aunt's house. The girl who opened the door gasped and went pale."D, d dad?" Her eyes rolled up in her head and she fell back in a dead faint. Harry easily caught her in his arms and picked her up bridel style. He took her into the house shutting the door behined him.

Outside Harry's plan had worked and Yvonne had instantly gone back home and began ringing all the people in the street telling them what had just happened. The only people to not get called was the Dursley's and the strange cat lady Mrs Figg. Meanwhile back in London Tom the bar keeper of the Leaky Cauldron had come across an old photo of the Potters with thier missing son. With a gasp that attracted the attention of the entire pup he dropped the book in his hands. The people in there were curious as to what had shocked the old man as it was not somthing that usualy happened. Tom explained to the man that asked about the stranger that came in and that he found that he looked almost exactly like James Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Harry walked into the kitchen of number four Privet Drive to find his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin eating a full English breakfeast. Vernon didn't look up as he spoke thinking it as Rose. "Who was it freak?" he snapped. Harry smirked and gave a replie. "For your information Mr Dursley I came here to introduce myself to you, my relatives. My name is Harry James Potter the missing son of James and Lilly Potter and brother of Rose Lilly Potter." Vernon had dropped the newspapper and was sat there with his mouth wide open. Petunia Looked at him for a moment and then screamed. Dudely ran upstairs with his hands on his bottom.

"I thought you would like to know that I have been found and that I have full legall custody over Rose, which means that she will be leaving with me now and will not return to this place ever again." Petunia scowled at her nephew and shouted at him. "Well good ridence I say. We never wanted her anyway. Get her stuff and GET OUT!" Harry smirked, this is what he had wanted to hear. He lifted his wand and with two flicks every posetion that belonged to Rose apeared by his feet. He then shrunk them and them in his pocket.

"Very well Auntie since that is the way you feel." Harry raised his wand to the cealing and spoke in a clear intoned voice. "Ancestors hear my call we the childreen of one of two have been forsaken by our blood. We hearby call our blood to us, blood to blood. We banish Petunia Dursley nee Evens from our blood, and take back the protection of blood that was given to her. So mot it be!" Petunia gasped as she realized what she had done. Unknowingly she had give him the only key to take the blood wards that was protecting her family down permantly.

Everyone in the house including Rose felt the wards not only come down but shatter into billions of peices. Harry turned and with Rose in his arms walked out of the house. Harry blinked at all the people out in their front yard's staring at him. He then smiled and Yvonne as an idea came to him. "Hi! It turns out shes ill so I'll take her shopping some other time. Do you know how proud I am of her? I got a call from my lawyer while i was in there and it turns out that she's going to the same exclusive school in scotland that our parents went to. And she's getting strait A'sto boot." Harry shot her another smile as he got in the car. "We have to go now I've bookedour family doctor to come look at her. Bye." With that Harry drove off leaving a stuned naiborhood behind. A exclucive school in scotland did not sound anything like Saint Brutis scool for boys sister scool for incrimably incureble girls. Harry had pointed out that they were been told lies and the finger pionted to the Dursley's without him acussing anyone of anything.

When harry got to Potter monnor he put Rose on a lounge and smiled to himself. He called his white phoenix to him and she came in a burst of white flames. "Hello dear. I'm sorry I haven't paid any attention to you. Now let's find a Sutible name for you shall we? How about I name you after the goddess of the moon Selena? How about that hmm?" The Phoenix in front of him burst into a beutiful song in agreement. Harry chuckled and began to stroke her white feathers. "She's gourges!" Harry wipped his head around and smiled to find Rose awake. "Hello Rose." He knelt in front of his sister. Before you passed out you called me dad but honey I'm not." Rose looked saddend at this. "My name is Harry James Potter and I'm your older brother. It turns out that I was kiddnaped before you was born. But now that I've found you I'm not letting you go, I promise you will not be going back to the Dursley's." Rose launched herself into her brothers arms and cried for quite some time and Harry even shed some tears of both relaf and joy.

Meanwhile a few hours ago the headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Percivel Wulveric Brian Dumbledore leapt up at the sound of a siren emiting from one of his many insruments and nick, nacks. The wards of privet drive was attached to that perticular object. It suddenly cut of and he knew that the wards had collapsed. Running out of his office he sent message patroni to Snape, McGonagall and Lupin. All three meet him at the gates to Hogwarts. "There had better be a good reason why I just ruined a perfect potion Albus or so help merlin.." the threat was left hanging in the air. "The wards protecting Rose Potter have come down, Severes we need to get to her now!"

The four of them emediatly apperated into number four Privit Drive only to have petunia throw things at them while incohearotly screaching. The Dursley men had gone out to Mc Donalds. In the end they sedated her and Snape went into her mind via Legitimecy. Not only did he findwhat had happened that day but he also saw Rose Potters life before Hogwarts. Snape pulled out of her mind decusted at the creacher before him. "Headmaster we had better go back to the school. I will explain everything there." he imdeatly apperated away. The others went strait after him and oly caught up to him in the Headmasters office.

Snapp went strait into a rant about eveything he had seen of the poor young girls life before she had come back into the Wizarding world. Both wizards and the witch listening got more and more pale by the minute. Mc Gonagall rounded on Albus and ranted at him that she had warned him and that he did not listen. Remuse's wolf was coming to the suffice with rage that a meber of his pack had been treated as such and he was about to leave to tear the Dursley's apart peice by piece when the next thing that Snape said stopped him.

"I'm glad that Potter's son got her out of there and brought the wards down." Everyone froze. Remus spun back round and ground out "What do you mean Snape?" Severes looked at him, "I mean Wolf that a carbon copy of James Potter walked through the house we just left, Introduced himself as Harry James Potter and told the muggles that he had gained full leagal custody of his sister. When that muggle bitch proceded to tell him that they never wnted her in the first place. the she shouted at him to get her and her thing's and get out. When she said that she handed him the only way to get ride of the blood wards. What's more Albus he recalled BLOOD TO BLOOD! The only way to do that would be if he was Potter's son. He then left the house leaving Petunia to realize that they had no protection."

Remuse had gone white "He's alive!" With that the werewolf known as Moony fell dead to the world as he fainted. Snape smirked at the man on the floor wondering if the other two in the room would hex him if he laughed. Just then a dreadfull thought came to him. "Headmaster, who's going to tell the wolf's mut all this?" Dumbledore paled even further and began to shake in fear. Sirius Black had been the only person to belive that Harry was still alive after a month of searching for the young boy. They now had prouf that he was right and Albus did not want to tell him as he knew that the man would go on a rant of how he had told people but no one belived him.

Thanks for all to thoese reveiwed and those that didn't please do. Bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry and Rose were sat at the dinning table that night eating dinner. Harry had asked Rose about her years at Hogwarts and she was now in the middle of telling him about her third year. Rose's first and second years at Hogwarts were almost exactly the same as his with a few small difference's. Dumbledor had set up the philosophers stone as bait to get Voldemort in the castle in her first year. In her second the camber had been opened and the Baskalis let loose with Rose defeating it and Riddles memory while saving Ginny Weasley. It was also looking like her third year was turning out basically the same as his. Dementors and Sirius Black being innocent of the crimes he never got a trial for.

Harry had decided that he was going to pull Rose out of Hogwarts. However he needed a good reason for the school board of governors. So getting Rose to tell him about her years at Hogwarts was the best option. Harry had decided that he was going to home school her so he could teach her everything that she would need to know. After all the only competent teacher she had, had been Remus Lupin. As they were finishing their meal Harry got up while pulling the jewelry box with Rose's birthday present in out of his jacket pocket. Smiling he went and knelt by Rose putting the box in front of her.

"At the time I didn't know why but when I saw this in the shop's I thought it would be perfect for you. Now I know that Dad was a stag animagi, I agree with what I first thought. Happy Birthday little sis." Rose took the box with shaking hands and opened it. Tear's started to fall at the sight of the first gift that she could remember being from family. Harry just managed to catch her as she threw herself into her brothers arms. Rose began to sob into Harry's chest with heart rendering shudders.

Harry held her close as he stood up and walked into the living room where he then sat in one of the comfest seats with Rose in his lap holding on to him for dear life. Harry did his best to comfort his sister while drawing that same comfort from the sobbing girl in his lap. The two of them sat there for quit some time just reveling in being together finally a family no matter how small. As night fell Harry noticed that Rose's breathing had evened out and she was sound asleep. Standing up carefull not to wake Rose he took her to the bedroom nearest his and put her on top of the bed.

With a wave of his wand Harry transfigured Rose's clothes in P.J's and lit the fire-place so the room stayed nice and warm. He then pulled the covers up and tucked Rose into bed. Before he left Harry gave her a kiss on the top of her head and smiled while leaving the door slightly open so he could hear her if she had any nightmares. Walking down the stairs Harry decided that he would need some help and a couple of ideas came to him.

Harry sat thinking for a while and then nodded to himself as he came to a decision. "Dobby!" was called into thin air but a moment later a House Elf that Harry recognized pop right in front of him. "Yous'es calling Dobby mister...?" Harry smiled at the excited Elf. "Yes I did Dobby. My name is Harry James Potter and I was taken from my parents before I was a Year old. Rose Potter is my little sister and I need help to take care of her. I was wondering If you were still looking for work and if you would consider working for the Potter family. Rose told me all about her years at Hogwarts and I'm not letting her go back but would at least like to thank you for trying to protect her."

Dobby started to cry and had attached himself to Harry's leg. "Dobby knew any family little miss had would be just as Great, Kind and Good as she but Dobby did's never tink that they would want's Dobby as their's Elf. Dobby dose's want to be Potter's family Elf Dobby dos's." "Alright. I Harry James Potter Head of the House of Potter do hear by claim Dobby the Elf as apart of the family, so that he may serve faithfully his family and shall be protected by the family magic' I Say. So Mot it be."

Harry fell into bed that night after going over the rules with was asleep before his head hit the pillows. Dobby popped in and with a snap of his fingers Harry was tucked in bed. With another pop Dobby was gone and the rest of the night was peaceful for all in Potter Manor.

Hi everyone sorry it took so long to update but from now on I'm going to try to get at least a chapter a month done for both my story's. Please review the chapter and tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning Rose came down and went into the kitchen only to stop in shock. Dobby was cooking what looked to be a feast for breakfast while Harry was sat at the kitchen table writing letters. She sat at the table and watch for a moment before speaking. "Whats going on?" Harry looked up and smiled as Dobby put the food on the table. "Well with what you told me about your years at Hogwarts I decided that we needed a bit of help. The first thing I did was to get Dobby working for us. He seemed to be quite happy to be part of our little family. There are some thing's that I need to explain to you and some others when they get here. That however can wait awhile. At the moment I'm writing to Lupin, Black, Snape, the ministry and McGonagall. After breakfast we are going to Gringotts to hear our parent's will and then we will be going shopping."

Rose looked at him for a moment then nodded and began to eat. When they were finished Harry took half an hour to finnish the letters he was writing and asked Selena to deliver them and wait for a reply to each of the letters. Rose giggled at this as his exact word's were "If they dont start a reply after 10 minutes of finishing reading the letter peck their hands until they do." Selena left in a burst of flames and the two of them left through the floo. They stepped out of the floo into the Leakey cauldron, the noise that had been moderately loud went totally silent. Tom the bar keeper came up to them and handed Harry a photo. Looking at the photo Harry could feel tears in his eyes, there was his parents holding him in there arms and fussing over him as people came to to see them.

"W-where did you find this? C-can I keep it?" Tom smiled at him and nodded to the second question while answering the first. "I saw you the other day coming through to go to the ally. When I saw you I thought to myself I know him from somewhere, so I started to look through my old photo albums and I found this. As soon as I saw it I knew who you were and that I would meet you again. Keep it, it's yours now." With that he went back to cleaning the bar. Harry smiled and gave Rose the photo to look at while leading her out the back to go into Diagon ally. They walked down the street to Gringotts and waited to see a goblin teller. "Would it be possible to see Goldfarb please if not when would be convenient for him?" The goblin look at him shock for a moment then called out in gobbledygook for Griphook to take them to see Goldfarb.

Goldfarb motioned for them to sit down when they were shown in five minutes later. "I presume that you have come here to hear your parents last will and testament?" "Yes lord Goldfarb we have if you have the time that is." "I have time Lord Potter. Now your parents will is in the form of a pensive memory and will be put into a projector pensive so all in the room can see and hear it." With that he went to a filling cabinet and pressed three different buttons that they couldn't see. The cabinet opened and he took out a memory. He sat back at his desk as another goblin walked in with the projector pensive. He poured the memory ing and took a crystal placing it in the middle of the substance. The crystal then began to float and an image of James and Lilly Potter appeared in front of them.

James Potter went first. "I James Charles Potter do hear by swear on my life and magic that this is my last will and testament. Hi all hope everyone's doing fine. So on with the things people get then. To Sirius Orion Black my brother in all but blood we give you my Daughter to love and care for. If he is found we also give you my son to love and care for. I know that you won't accept any money because you have more than enough so we gave you the most precious thing's to me and my wife. To Remus John Lupin we give you the Prongs cottage and surrounding lands. Ha you can't give it back as it's a dead mans last wish. We also give you leave to see my children whenever you wish. To Peter Carl Pettigrew If we have been found by Voldermort then we give the memory of you been made the secret keeper to the head of the DMLE and our wishes that you rot in hell. If we died for some other reason then we leave you 1000 gallons."

Lilly then took over from James "To our son If you are found, Harry I give you your sister to take care of and love. You are to take an inheritance test to find and claim all that is yours because there are ancient House that can only be claimed by a Female member of the house. To my daughter You are to claim the House's that your brother can not. However if there is nothing for you to claim you get half of all property's and monies that your brother gets as the head of house. We love you both with all our hearts and hope that you have a good and happy life. Under no circumstance is my sister to have custody of my children. We're signing off now and wish you all the best." with that the image faded and the crystal glowed blue and the memory went back into the phil it came from.

Thankyou for the reviews however I have had complains about my spelling but I am medically diagnosed with dyslexia and have a problem with writing. It doesn't matter to me but there will always be mistake's in my writing and I apologize if this puts people off reading my story's. Meaning if you think you have it bad having to read through my mistakes think about this I couldn't get the job I wanted because of it. Thanks again for reading please review.


End file.
